


Hesitancy

by snowbryneich



Series: Deception [8]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbryneich/pseuds/snowbryneich
Summary: Being free of Will does not lead to the outcome either James or Elizabeth expects.





	

It had been easier than Elizabeth thought to have her marriage declared invalid. She had had to make it clear to her father he could not prosecute Will for bigamy. Where was the incentive for the Duncan’s to testify if they did not end up with a husband for Lotty. Her father had reluctantly agreed and then thrown his weight behind the legal process in the church court. And that had taken some time of course but it had been done and just like that she was Miss Swann again.

 Elizabeth had known when came up with this notion she would be surrendering what independence she had as Will’s wife. It had seemed worth it at the time. And she did not really mind returning to her father’s house. She had been unprepared for him to not be as accepting as she was of her disgrace. Will had returned her dowry without quibble with interest which had quite spoiled it for her father who had planned to sue him for the money.

 So in theory she could be a tempting target or any fortune hunter her father could drum up. It did not truly hurt Will to lose the money- the business Will had built off having the capital of her dowry for sometime meant he was still wealthy. He will have to expand more slowly but he will manage. He had sold the property they lived at and bought a smaller one for his new wife. No doubt she would be content to be housekeeper and cook and maid for him rather than work in a shop.

 

He and Miss Duncan had at the insistence of Mr Milbank had a church ceremony to formalise their irregular marriage. Elizabeth had even been invited - she suspected that was the work of Miss Duncan - Mrs Turner now of course. She had been willing to forgive Elizabeth anything for in exchange for her father’s pardon and Elizabeth’s giving Will up.

 But Elizabeth hadn’t gone - she had sent a nice gift of a set of china with her well wishes and included the receipt. She did not want Mrs Turner to think she was getting something second hand. Not beside her husband anyway. Or was that third hand and he had been second hand when Elizabeth had had him? Either way Lotty was welcome to him.

 

And that was that. Until her father had started trying to marry her off again. Elizabeth rarely went anywhere despite being hassled by her father. She had asked if she might have her own sitting room when she moved back in - her father had been willing to agree to anything in those days worrying over her as if she was fragile. She spent her days reading and walking in the gardens and if her father invited any single man over she retreated to her room not trusting him one bit.

Of course his favourite candidate for her hand was the hardest to deal with. It had been two days after Will’s wedding when James Norrington had called and asked for a private audience. Her father had been nearly half out of the room at the question and Elizabeth had looked up alarmed.

“No,” she said hurriedly. She had not expected - she had not prepared. “Forgive me I have a headache,” she had lied and she had fled the room. It was imperative to her she not give James a chance to propose. She did not trust herself. If he asked her the question, she might very well say yes. And how big a fool would that make her. Because as thrilled as she had been to have her marriage to Will declared invalid - she had loved him once. They had had perhaps eight months or so at the beginning of their marriage where they had been truly happy before they had began to grow apart because they did not want the same things and by the end they had hated each other.

 

Elizabeth remembered vividly how wretched she had felt when she realised love was not enough and how she had slowly grown to hate him. So she was not foolish enough to marry James Norrington no matter how much she loved him when he did not feel the same. She would rather be alone forever than be trapped in another loveless marriage.

James was persistent though - he asked her to dance at any event they were both at necessitating in her sitting out entire events because she could not accept any dance if she turned down any man. He asked for a private audience on three more occasions and in the end she granted him one where she did not let him say a word. if she did not give him a chance to speak he cannot offer her a proposal that was a temptation.

 

“Why will you not leave me be.” She demanded. “You are not hard up for money. You cannot possibly want a Blacksmith’s leavings” This was one of the least insulting things that was said about Elizabeth now. “Why are you so persistent.” She asked him these questions one after the other not so much as taking a breath so he did not have a chance to answer. 

“You have made your opinion of me clear,” she was near shouting now. “Manhandling me and scolding me and treating me like a fool. I do not want a loveless marriage - not again. Find some other smart match. I would be a disaster for your career.” James looks stricken and she cannot bear to hear whatever protestations he might make. She would believe anything because she wanted to believe him and she cannot let that happen. And he looked like he would protest so she played her final card. “If you do not leave me alone I will tell my father the reason you sent me home in your carriage at the Spring Masquerade is because you held me down by my wrists and had your way with me and ripped my dress. And not one word of that would be a lie. See if he lets you in the house then.” James looked struck dumb by this and she took the chance to flee the room. And that was the end of that.

He did not so much as call on her father now and Elizabeth knew it was stupid to be heartbroken over something that she had engineered - it should be a relief.

 

She still saw him of course - Port Royal was not a large town. It was like a blow every time. Elizabeth even considered staying home whenever he was not at sea but that was cowardly and she drew a line at that. Surely she will get over James the way she got over Will. But then he did sail - he was due to be away for months and she just missed him even more.

She was out shopping one day - she was buying books and she had sent Estrella for ribbon when she ran into Mrs Turner and her mother - Will’s wife was obviously pregnant though just starting to show and for a moment Elizabeth stared and the other women look apprehensive. “Congratulations,” Elizabeth managed eventually. “Will must be so pleased.” Lotty nodded cautiously. “I do wish you both well,” Elizabeth said suddenly. “Do tell him will you - if you think he won’t hate to hear it.”

Lotty nods but her mother rushes her on and Elizabeth shrugged. No-one could say she wasn’t being the bigger person there.

“That was kind,” said a familiar voice behind her and she jumped and stared at James Norrington, stepping back warily.

“Don’t worry,” he said cautiously. “I am not going to pursue you Elizabeth - you have made your point.” Elizabeth felt her eyes fill with tears.

“You startled me,” she said. “That’s all. I didn’t realise the Dauntless was back. You needn’t act surprised though - I can be kind.”

James quirked an eyebrow at her. “Forgive me if I do need the reminder,” he said and Elizabeth was taken aback. “I have not much experience of that side of you.”

“Yes,” she said. “I know. So I did you a favour - try and remember that.” She did not quite run away from him. But she did retreat at speed. She had to go home and think of excuses for every social event she had reluctantly agreed to attend. She’d rather be a coward than face him again. She did not even think about the fact she had abandoned Estrella.

 

James watched her go and regretted his words. As if things weren’t awkward enough between them he had to taunt her. He did not understand her at all. She had insisted she loved him nearly as much as she refused to believe he loved her. She had written him a letter pouring her heart out with love for him while decrying any chance he could possibly feel the same because of one comment. What was that against the years of devotion and loving her from afar. And when he had tried to push it so he could propose again - so he could make her see he did love her that he wanted to make her his wife, she had avoided him like the plague and she had threatened to accuse him of rape.

He had taken the hint then - she had been frantic and panicked and frightened and he had hated seeing her like that. He wished he had called William Turner out and run him though for what he had done to her. Now the boy was happy with his new wife and coming child and the business he only had because of Elizabeth’s fathers money and Elizabeth was back under her father’s roof convinced she was unlovable and terrified of marriage. And him - though he had never meant to hurt her.

 

Of course he blamed himself too - he had treat her appallingly - why should she have any faith in him. He watched until Elizabeth was out of sight - then turned to see her maid watching him sympathetically. James could not help himself he crossed over to the maid and blurted out in the street. “Is there no-way to make her see sense.”

 The maid gave him a very cross look. “You’ve been perfectly persuasive when you want to be.” James realised sinkingly that the maid would have been privy to _everything_. But then she softened. “It is all Will Turner's fault sir - she loved him and it all went wrong. He has her frightened. If you can just make her _see_.” The maid seemed to hesitate. “The Governor is away you know,”she sniffed. “If you should be up to being convincing.” Then she turns on her heel and left James in the street caught up in his thoughts.

 

 

 


End file.
